Remnant Session 03
See Full List of Session Summaries Go to Previous Session Go to Next Session "Dazed and Confused" Last time on Remnant, the group arrives at Derek General Hospital with both Gabriel and Stella seriously wounded. The doctors quickly rush their two new patients inside, where they begin to perform emergency surgery on both. Stella's condition fades quickly, and doctors struggle to keep her alive. It quickly becomes clear that there's nothing that can be done for her, the bullet wound to her head was quite fatal. Meanwhile, Gabriel Hiru was undergoing surgery, they were quickly stitching up pierced internal organs, but his condition was improving. Vance and Richard decided to get some sleep while Gabriel underwent his surgery. When they woke, Gabriel's surgery had been completed and doctors notified them that given enough time to recuperate, he would most likely be fine. Kruger and Miller begin to catch Gabriel up on the events after he slipped into unconsciousness when a nurse walks into the room and asks them how they will be paying for Gabriel's medical bills. Vance asks what the charge will be, when the nurse informs them that they will only have to pay for Gabriel's expenses, as Stella had been payed for and her body had already been transported from the hospital. Unsettled by this news, Vance and Richard investigate matters further. While Miller chats up the friendly administrative assistant at the front office for information on the party who had taken Stella's body, Kruger goes outside to get something from their borrowed ship... except it isn't there. The two eventually find out that the same three men who had come in and taken Stella's body had also taken their ship, and dumped their cargo out onto the pavement. Now extremely frustrated at the series of unfortunate events, the three regroup in Gabriel's room to discuss their plans. They decide to contact Atkinson to find out his part in all of this. Not wanting to spend any more money, they head next-door where a man lies in a coma, and use his phone to contact Atkinson. They reach his secretary, who relays to them a message from her boss, saying "I am fully aware of the situation. Do not contact me again." The secretary refused to let them get through to Atkinson and eventually hangs up. After a few moments of debate, the group decides that it would be best to not stick around and after several days of rest to heal their battered bodies, they set out. After purchasing some new equipment, they go to the nearest ship port, where many companies and individuals land their vessels searching for paying customers. The group decides that going to Rally, a nearby moon, is their best bet to making some funds and perhaps acquiring their own ship, so they find a crew willing to take them and set off. They're now inside Alibi, a "tiger-shark marc III" small transport vessel with a crew of 4. The journey should only take a little over a day, so Richard has a limited amount of time to make the ship's attractive mechanic fall in love with him, just the kind of challenge he lives for. Vance meanwhile heads up to the bridge to see if he can take a look at the ship's controls and talk to the pilot. Gabriel has a seat on one of the ship's sofas and contemplates how he'll manage to escape being hospitalized during his endeavours on Rally. Category:Remnant Category:Session Summary